Twilight Angel
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [TP Spoilers] She had saved his life back there. She had pretty much sacrificed herself to save him. Now it was his turn to do the same, whether it killed him or not. Rated for blood. MidnaxLink


_**This has to be my first fluff ever. This is a MidnaxLink pairing. There aren't many of these kinds of oneshots. Btw...**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN PAST THE WATER TEMPLE, DON'T READ THIS!!! MAJOR SPOILERS!!!**_

_**Annnnyway, I hope you enjoy this story. It's a bit rushed, but oh well!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Twilight Angel**

**-x-x-x-**

**The rain **fell heavy on Hyrule Field. A gray and black wolf raced along the grass, sapphire eyes glued nearly shut. He growled in discomfort, but wasn't ready to give up yet. Far from it. A shallow shudder of air on the back of his neck and a hoarse whisper told him that. He couldn't. Or else she would die.

"Hurry...Link..."

He continued running, the rain pouring onto his fur and onto her small imp form. She gasped for breath, eyes drooping. Link could feel her energy pull away with every step he took.

_"I am Midna...Just hold on..."_

Even though Midna couldn't hear him, she released a shuddering breath in reply, before she shut her eyes, whispering a few last words before she drifted into unconsciousness.

"I trust you, Link."

Those had to have been the nicest words Midna had ever spoken to him since they first met. This only made Link more determined to make it...before it was too late. But he couldn't be too late... He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping imp, her eyes closed, breathing slow.

What would he do without his Twilight angel?

The rain was coming in a torrental downpour now, coming down so hard that it was near impossible to see four feet ahead of you. But Link kept going, dashing through the fields of Hyrule. Castle Town couldn't be much farther. He had been traveling for hours through the rain, and Lake Hylia was well behind them now. He kept running, even though his paws felt like lead, and his head was pounding.

Midna had saved his life back there. She had pretty much sacrificed herself to save him. Now it was his turn to do the same, whether it killed him or not. He had to get her to Zelda. He didn't want to think of the consequences if he didn't. Even though Midna hadn't exactly been friendly to him since they met, she had helped him, saved his life once or twice. But the little Twilian was far from having a heart of gold.

Sometimes Link just wanted her to go away, and would most of the tim ignore her. But there had always been something there for the little imp, something that when every time she said something nice, or they accomplished something together, would spark and come close to starting a fire. The little Twilian had stolen his heart, whether she meant to or not. And thinking of this made Link give a small grunt of effort and bolt forward.

Finally, after hours of running, Castle Town loomed in front of him. With a bark of triumph, and a grunt from Midna's part, Link rushed through the gates, ignoring the shouts and cries of people as he rushed by. The rain was pouring onto his fur, dripping down his nose, but he hardly noticed it anymore. He was too focused on saving Midna.

"_Hang on, Midna. I promise I'll save you._" Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, Link felt that maybe, just maybe, his voice would break through the voice barriers of the Twilight and Light, and she could hear him.

He rushed through Castle Town, dodging closed carts and people running for cover from the rain. Shouts and cries were echoing in his head, but he blocked them out, running up the steps of the Castle Grounds. He was almost there. His hopes lifted, and so did the rain.

But then, out of nowhere, when he reached the Castle walls, something crashed into his side, sending him rolling, Midna flew off his back and landed in a heap a few feet away. Link gasped, ignoring the sting of his side where he had been struck and rushed to her side, licking her gently on the face. She didn't move, didn't tell him to beat it, ot even slap him away. She was still, and her breathing was getting slower.

With a menacing growl, Link turned, facing the creature that was advancing toward him. He stood protectively over Midna, snarling and growling.

"_Just try it,_" he said to no one in particular, raising a paw to challenge the moblin that was slowly making it's way toward him, a large spear in hand. When it was only a few feet away, Link gave a howl and launched himself at the moblin, tearing his fangs and claws into it's body. It screeched, slashing it spear at Link, which was something he didn't expect. The spear slashed him on the face, nearly striking his eye, and Link cried out as he was thrown back, blood dripping down his face. He snarled, spitting out blood. Blood dripped from the moblins several wounds, and Link leaped again.

He didn't stop attacking until he felt his body strike the ground, and the moblin grow quiet. He spat the blood away, stepping back from the corpse, not casting it another glance. Instead he rushed to Midna's side, gently tugging her onto his back. Her breathing had nearly stopped now, and Link whimpered, nosing her gently. No response.

With a howl of worry, Link shot forward, rushing to the steps of the castle. He jumped from step to step, and when he finally found Princess Zelda's tower, he nearly collasped with relief. He begin climbing boxes, and blocks that had fallen away from the ruins of the castle. Exhaustion had seeped through Link's muscles, but he ignored it. The only thing that mattered was Midna.

He wasn't going to let her die.

The rain finally stopped, and now Link's fur was heavy with mositure, and dripping with water. He leaped from block to block, box to box, nearly falling several times, before he made it to the roof of the castle. Zelda's tower wasn't far up now. With a massive leap, Link cleared the gorge that fell into the castle courtyard, but with horror felt Midna slip. He barked with terror, whipping around and grapping her hair with his teeth. With a loud thud and grunt, Link landed on his side, Midna dangling into the courtyard beneath him. With a shuddering sigh, Link grasped Midna and pulled her up, placing her once again on his back. He check her again, sniffing her body and listening for breathing.

There was none.

Terror gripped Link. She wasn't breathing. He sniffed again, nudged her, licked her, but she had stopped breathing. With a howl of sadness, Link darted forward again, ignoring the fact she was dead, depending on the fact that there was some hope left.

She couldn't die. She was his Twilight angel...

He leaped more blocks, tears nearly blinding him, climbing as fast as he could to the top of the tower. When he finally made it, Link jumped through the window, landing on his front paws and face, tears dripping down, Midna sliding forward. He jerked his head back, moving Midna back in position. He ignored the stinging pain in his nose, only rushed up the steps, blood trailing behind him from his earlier wounds in battle.

The door was shut.

With a yell of frustration and disbelief, Link threw himself against the door. He did it again, and again, tears slipping out of his eyes. His attempts got weaker and weaker, until he finally slumped to the floor, whimpering. Midna layed next to him, eyes closed, chest still. He nudged her gently with his nose, praying, hoping. But she didn't move.

"_Midna...No...Please..._" She was gone.

His Twilight angel was dead.

With painful effort, Link lifted his head, and howled. His howl echoed through the entire castle, one of pain, misery, and failure. A howl that bounced of the walls and came back to him. A howl that would never cease. A howl marking Midna's untimely death.

With massive and painful effort, Link pulled himself to his paws, placing Midna slowly on his back. He couldn't give up yet...He couldn't. He stumbled and fell, but quickly picked himself back up. He pawed the door, scratching it and whinning, nudging it with his head.

_"Please...Zelda...please..." _

And with a creak, the door opened.

Silent shock filled him for a moment when he looked up and saw the cloaked figure he knew as Zelda. He kept stumbling, pawing the door, and the moment Zelda reached for Midna, he collasped. Darkness filled his eyes, and he whined before falling unconscious.

**-x-x-x-**

Something stroking his head was what woke Link, and he opened his eyes slowly, staring at the dark gray wall of Zelda's quaters. Pain engulfed him, and his side, his nose, and his face stung horribly. With a start, he remembered why he was there, and remember Midna.

He nearly jumped to his paws, pulling himself from underneath the fingers of whoever was stroking him, but he was quickly pulled back down by a firm but gently hand. He struggled, but when he realized how weak he was, stopped and layed there, mourning the fact that Midna was probably dead.

Finally, he sat up, ignoring the firm fingers trying to pull him down. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Zelda with her fingers wrapped in his fur. She smiled slightly, and pointed to the corner. Link turned his head, and whined when he saw Midna's small motionless body. He jumped down, stumbling, before he padded to her side, licking her face. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do. He buried his nose into her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

But wait...She _was_ breathing. Link's eyes shot open, and sure enough, Midna's chest was rising an falling. She wasn't dead. He gave a small whine of surprise, and felt Zelda place a hand on his head.

"I healed her, Link. She was almost gone, but you got her here just in time." Link sighed, laying down and buiring his head in her hair, nuzzling her gently. "But she won't awaken." This startled Link, and he jumped up, ears pricked. "Zant's magic forced her to fall into a coma whenever she is in the Light Realm." She looked down at Midna, eyes soft, a deciding glint in her eyes. "This is all that can save her."

"_Link! No! Don't let her!_"

"_Midna?_" he thought, whining and looking at her. He had just heard Midna speak. But she was unconscious. He looked at Zelda, who smiled sadly, closing her eyes. Link was startled when she began glowing, a luminous light filling the room. And with a flash, she was gone. Link was alone. He watched Midna, not taking his eyes off her, and to his disbelief and joy, she stirred, moaning.

"_Midna! Thank the Goddesses!_" He wagged his tail, nosing her gently. She opened one amber and crimson eye, staring at him confused for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up, as warm as Link had ever seen them. With a small whimper of happiness, Link pressed his nose into her face, and she gave a small giggle, pushing him away. With a grunt of effort and a winch of pain, Midna sat up, watching Link with warm and grateful eyes. Link's tail patted the ground, his eyes showing all he needed to.

His Twilight Princess was alive.

"Zelda..." Midna murmered, looking at her hands. She was silent, closing her eyes for a moment. She looked down at her hands, clenching them together, a determined look sparkling in her eyes.

"Zelda gave me a precious gift," she said to no one in particular. She looked at Link, a smile playing at her features. "Let's not waste her gift." She looked at him, something hidden in her eyes, before she hugged him around the neck, saying nothing but a whispering "Thank you". Then, she smiled at him, before she leaped onto his back, clutching his fur.

"Okay. Let's go...Link." Link barked, smiling, and rushed out the door.

"_Let's go...Twilight angel..._"

"I heard that..." she laughed, patting his head.

**-x-x-x-**

**End of Story**

**-x-x-x-**

_**So, what do you think? A bit of a fluff, I thought! It's a little rushed, but I thought it looked good. Remember, this story will be important to my TP novelization! -shushes- Anyway, please review. Tell me I suck or I'm good, something. Just let me know!**_

_**SoT**_

**S**word of the **T**wili


End file.
